


From then on, I've always been searching for you

by PortgasDSof



Series: Andenes, horarios y vías [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Train meeting AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortgasDSof/pseuds/PortgasDSof
Summary: Sawamura Daichi no se consideraba una persona excesivamente perfeccionista, tan solo ponía el máximo de su parte en causar una buena impresión. Los nervios por la entrevista de trabajo le consumían, sin embargo, un inesperado compañero de viaje logra canalizar esa preocupación en algo positivo. Y ahora tan solo espera volver a coger ese tren de nuevo.





	1. Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Otro trabajito corto, aunque esta vez dividido en varios capítulos. Espero que no pase de tres.  
> DaiSuga siempre ha sido de mis ships favoritas y aún así jamás había escrito sobre ellos, así que esta es la primera vez.  
> Como podéis comprobar me ha dado por los trenes, por lo que he creado una serie por si sigo añadiendo trabajos de más ships.  
> ¡No he olvidado los otros, promesita! Simplemente es que últimamente no me siento inspirada para esos, perdón :(  
> Bueno, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!
> 
> PD: como siempre, os dejo mi twitter por si queréis comentar algo, @SofOswald.

Sawamura Daichi no se consideraba una persona excesivamente perfeccionista, tan solo ponía el máximo de su parte en causar una buena impresión. Hacía menos de dos escasos minutos que había comprobado si llevaba bien estirada las mangas de la chaqueta, también el cuello de la camisa. Consultó de nuevo que llevaba sus llaves, cartera, móvil y los papeles necesarios. Cuando opinaba que el tiempo que había pasado entre cada comprobación era demasiado corto, miraba la hora. Tanto en su teléfono móvil como en la pantalla negra que se iluminaba con números y letras de un brillante blanco, que anunciaban la llegada de los próximos trenes. Era un ciclo de afirmar datos que ya conocía para su propia tranquilidad.

 

  
Su movimiento de pie suponía la escapada de sus nervios, hacía que el dobladillo de sus pantalones bailase. Se sentía elegante con mocasines y traje de chaqueta, pero aún así se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño, esperando liberarse así de la tensión que le producía la entrevista de trabajo.

 

  
No solía dejarse llevar por los nervios en estas situaciones, se decía a sí mismo que tenía ya una experiencia y una edad. " _26_ _años_ , _Daichi_. _Ya_ _son_ _26_ ". Había cambiado de puesto de trabajo más de lo que el habría deseado, este ya sería el quinto, pero supuso que eso tan solo le sumaría experiencia para otros empleos. Estaba seguro de sí mismo en el plano laboral, como decía en las entrevistas, era serio, responsable, constante y le daba al trabajo la importancia que exigía. También podía ser creativo y aunque prefiriese trabajar en solitario la mayor parte del tiempo, cooperaba bien con sus compañeros.

 

  
Lo que no esperaba es que aceptasen su cita en la empresa que se llevaba últimamente los titulares de los periódicos, _Seijo_. El hijo de la ya anteriormente famosa empresa, Oikawa Toru, había empezado a ser la cara del negocio, haciendo que aumentase escándalosamente la popularidad de este debido a su buena labia y a su imagen atractiva. Daichi soñaba con el sueldo que conseguiría con aquel trabajo de publicista, aunque no podía quejarse del nivel de vida que llevaba en aquel momento.

 

  
Justo cuando empezaba a calcular números, un característico sonido metálico parecido a un látigo colmó el andén. Las personas a su alrededor se pusieron en pie, acercándose a la línea amarilla que delimitaba al área gris. Todos tenían sus miradas fijadas en el tren que reducía la velocidad en la curva, haciendo su entrada elegantemente, o en sus teléfonos móviles. Cogiendo con fuerza su maletín negro y ajustando de nuevo el cuello de su camisa, Daichi dio un paso hacia adelante.

 

  
Al abrirse las puertas de metal, la estación pareció inundarse de vida y de ruido, de idas y venidas, de la individualidad de todas aquellas personas que formaban un conjunto. Entonces Daichi no se vio del todo solo, sintiendo una empatía invisible por aquellos desconocidos cuyas caras pasaban rápidamente a su lado.

 

  
La iluminación anaranjada y las alargadas sombras en los asientos le llamaron la atención. Después de todo, no acostumbraba a coger el tren a aquella hora, donde el sol se encontraba a la mitad de su descenso en el cielo, dando comienzo al atardecer. Pero cómo se iba a negar a una entrevista de trabajo con _Seijo_... la habría aceptado incluso al anocher. Aún era pronto para la hora punta donde la gente volvía de sus respectivos trabajos, por lo tanto el tren se encontraba más vacío de lo que solía frecuentar.

 

  
Se sentó en un asiento con un resoplido que salió proyectado sonando más fuerte de lo que él habría deseado. Estiró la espalda, echó hacia atrás el cuello y cerró los ojos por un instante. Tras ese pequeño descanso, volvió a mirar el reloj de su móvil, las mangas de su chaqueta y el cuello de la camisa. Conforme consigo mismo, se permitió apreciar el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

 

  
La ciudad se teñía del baño naranja del sol, recortada en el cielo colmado de blancos nubarrones que se apoderaban del cielo orgullosamente. Las paradas se sucedían, los transeúntes iban y venían, el sol seguía cayendo y Daichi seguía repitiendo su cansino ciclo mientras movía el pie nerviosamente.

 

  
Dos paradas antes de la suya, entró una persona que captó la atención de Daichi por un momento. Tal vez fuese por el tono gris de su pelo, el lunar que adornaba su ojo izquierdo o su presencia refrescante, a pesar de que era evidente el cansancio que le cargaba los hombros. Vestía una camisa blanca de una tela más fina que la suya y unos vaqueros claros, llevaba un maletín negro parecido al suyo, pero visiblemente más nuevo.

 

  
Tras mirar de reojo cómo se sentaba y se acomodaba a su lado, Daichi comprobó de nuevo la hora a pesar de que sabía a la perfección que llegaría con tiempo de sobra al lugar de encuentro. Su nuevo compañero de viaje desprendía un agradable aroma a vainilla a pesar de las horas que llevaría fuera de casa. Al ver cómo Daichi movía incansablemente su pie derecho a un rápido ritmo, soltó una débil risita musical.

 

  
—Déjame adivinar... ¿entrevista de trabajo?

 

  
La voz de aquel chico era dulce pero no empalagosa, era el punto perfecto de lamerse los labios y darse por contento. Su tono divertido despertó una sonrisa en Daichi, que instintivamente paró el movimiento frenético de su pie. Se preguntó si aquella persona era especialmente perceptiva o él era demasiado transparente, tal vez fuesen ambas. Con el movimiento del tren, sus mechones color ceniza parecían mecidos, el sol jugaba con las sombras de su camisa y con el tono de sus ojos, llenando uno de un color miel excesivamente claro, confundiéndose casi con el verde, mientras que el otro desprovisto del rayo de sol próximo a morir, se mantenía en un miel que tiraba a castaño.

 

  
—¿Tan evidente es?—preguntó Daichi con una mueca en los labios que podía hacerse pasar por sonrisa, mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.  
—Eh...—articuló mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo, analizando tanto su atuendo como su postura. A medida que bajaba su mirada, su sonrisa y gesto burlón crecían.—Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¡Pero no tiene nada de malo!—Daichi soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver cómo intentaba restarle importancia con un movimiento de mano.  
—Me alegra que digas eso al menos.  
—Deberías conservar la calma, aunque siempre es un poco difícil.—aconsejó el desconocido, con una familiaridad indescriptible.—¡Aparta los pensamientos negativos! Debes preguntarte, ¿yo mismo me contrataría?  
—¿Eh? ¿Yo?—soltó Daichi torpemente mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, con el rostro colmado de confusión. Al ver cómo asentía el chico, su gesto se endureció y articuló con una seguridad inquebrantable.—Sí.  
—¿Y por qué te contratarías?—preguntó con los ojos colmados de interés y emoción.  
—Bueno...—empezó Daichi, tratando de seguir aquel pequeño juego.— Eh... supongo que me tomo mi deber en serio, sé tomar decisiones, soy responsable de mis actos y adoro mi trabajo.  
—¿Entonces de qué tienes que preocuparte? ¡Saldrá bien, sigue así de seguro en tus puntos fuertes!

 

  
Entonces su sonrisa creció para ocupar gran parte de su rostro y Daichi tan solo pudo imitarle, como si fuese un fenómeno de mimetismo. Se fijó en sus ojos relajados y en los blancos dientes que mostró por un instante, después dejó ir un suspiro con los hombros caídos, mientras mantenía la mirada en el rostro de aquel desconocido.

 

  
La voz de megafonía avisó entonces la inminente llegada a su parada, aquella charla había hecho que la anterior pareciese invisible o que directamente no existiese. Los nervios parecían haber vuelto para intentar salir en tropel, por lo que abrió los ojos con realización.

 

  
—Relájate, relájate. Ya sabes qué decirte a ti mismo, ¿verdad?

 

  
Su sonrisa angelical seguía presente mientras miraba atentamente cómo se incorporaba y se colocaba al lado de la puerta, agarrado a la barra de metal. Entonces Daichi se preguntó qué podría decirle, cómo debía despedirse. Era un desconocido, sí, pero no le causaba aquella sensación. Era como si se tratase de un vínculo más fuerte, o al menos la apariencia de éste, y Daichi no sabía cómo enfrentarse a él ya que era la primera vez que vivía una situación así.

 

  
De forma que se quedó quieto, agarrado con fuerza a su maletín y mirándole incómodamente. Abrió y cerró los labios tratando de ordenar palabras para formar una afirmación que tuviese sentido, también que volcase lo agradecido que estaba por aquel encuentro y sus amables palabras.

 

  
—Eh... muchas gracias por esto, de verdad que...

 

  
El tren paró y las puertas se abrieron, arrojándole de vuelta a la realidad de la que formaba parte, alejándole de aquel refugio en forma de tren. No supo avanzar en la frase, tampoco volver atrás, así que tan solo se quedó allí. El desconocido se despedía con la mano, con la sonrisa impoluta en la cara. Daichi de nuevo le imitó y salió procurando no tropezarse.

 

  
Mientras el tren se ponía de nuevo en marcha, miró dentro del vagón, observando como " _el_ _chico_ _refrescante_ _del_ _extraño_ _vínculo_ " cogía su maletín y con agilidad sacaba un libro. Desde allí era imposible leer el título, pero reconoció la portada con facilidad. Se trataba de un libro de Murakami que había releído las suficientes veces para dejarlo en su mesilla de noche, mudándose de la estantería, para tenerlo siempre a mano.

 

  
De nuevo sonrió para sí, olvidándose del reloj, las mangas de la chaqueta y el cuello de la camisa. Se limitó a observar el naranja creciente que más que consumir al desconocido lo fundía, adaptando los tonos a su gama. También se fijó en la elegancia de sus dedos al marcar la página elegida y la relajación en sus párpados al comenzar a leer las primeras palabras. " _Si_ _por_ _algún_ _casual_ _volvemos_ _a encontrarnos_ , _ya_ _sé_ _de_ _qué_ _hablarle_."


	2. Segundo encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le extrañaba verle de noche, como si aquel chico solo perteneciese a la luz del día o la llevase siempre consigo."

**Kuroo** : ¿nervioso por ver a tu alma gemela, a tu otra mitad, al amor de tu vida? (¬‿¬)

  
  
Daichi suspiró mientras pegaba la espalda contra la pared de la estación. Imaginaba el gesto burlón en la cara de Kuroo al escribir aquel mensaje y se cuestionaba todas las decisiones que había tomado en cuanto a su amistad. Las tiernas bromitas de su mejor amigo se repetían cada vez que salía hacia la estación para coger el tren, lo que era casi a diario debido a que había conseguido finalmente el trabajo. Con la risa de Kuroo en la cabeza y el ceño fruncido, bloqueó el móvil y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

 

  
La seguridad en sí mismo que había demostrado en la entrevista había sido impulsada en gran parte por aquel desconocido del tren. No sabía absolutamente nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre. Se solía referir a él como " _el_ _chico_ _del_ _tren_ ", aunque negaba hablar en demasía de él, en contraste a lo que decía Kuroo. Tan solo esperaba verlo de nuevo para contarle cómo le había ido, agradecerle su importante papel y hablar de Murakami. Que le pareciese atractivo tan solo suponía un _plus_.

 

  
Por desgracia los días se sucedían pero la casualidad no se ponía de su parte. Daichi se preguntaba a veces sobre sus horarios, o en qué trabajaría. La falta de datos le producía una tenue sensación de impotencia, ya que estaba atado a una espera indefinida. Se limitaba a vivir su rutina, subir al tren, y desear que por arte de magia estuviese sentado con su dulce sonrisa y actitud positiva. A veces esperaba que Kuroo llevase razón con sus bromas. Se decía que tan solo era un deseo, hasta que finalmente ocurrió.

 

  
Fue la noche de un jueves, pasada la hora punta, por lo que a pesar de estar algo lleno, era posible respirar. Los ojos de Daichi ardían desbordados por el cansancio, debía concentrarse para luchar contra la fuerza de sus párpados. Más que llevar el maletín lo arrastraba. Entró al tren deslumbrado por la brillantez de los fluorescentes que contrastaban con la noche cerrada que aguardaba fuera de la ventana. Las luces de la ciudad parecían una realidad aparte, el tren volvía a ser un refugio que lo conectaba a su casa.

 

  
Al levantar la vista del suelo gris del vagón sintió que la cara se le quedaba fría de la sorpresa, como si toda la energía de su cuerpo se centrase en sus ojos. Como la última vez, estaba sentado con el cansancio cargando sus hombros y su maletín apoyado en sus pies, pasaba lentamente una página. Mantenía un semblante serio mientras sus ojos estudiaban con cuidado cada palabra, sus pupilas se movían en línea recta siguiendo las frases. Le extrañaba verle de noche, como si aquel chico solo perteneciese a la luz del día o la llevase siempre consigo. La portada del libro seguía siendo la misma, a pesar de que le costó echarle un vistazo ya que lo apoyaba en su regazo.

 

  
Daichi reprimió una amplia sonrisa mientras su corazón, liberado por la instantánea sorpresa, se aceleraba acompasado al ritmo de los pasos con los que se acercaba al chico. Tenía a personas sentadas alrededor, sin un hueco en el que colarse, así que tan solo se agarró como pudo y se situó delante de él.

 

  
Al notar su presencia, el chico levantó la vista y su expresión pasó de una pequeña perplejidad a una fusión de sorpresa y alegría. Daichi no pudo reprimir más tiempo la sonrisa, que se extendió con rapidez con una extrema naturalidad.

 

  
—¡Eres tú!—exclamó el chico con una sonrisa radiante.—¿Cómo te fue?—antes de que pudiese responder, echó un rápido vistazo a Daichi.—O bien has vuelto de otra entrevista, o de tu nuevo trabajo... opino que lo segundo.  
—Opinas bien.—respondió Daichi, cuya expresión se ablandó al ver la ilusión de la cara del chico.  
—¡Cómo me alegro! Sabía que lo podrías lograr.—le dio un débil golpecito en el brazo como enhorabuena.—Creo que no me presenté el otro día, soy Sugawara Kōshi.

 

  
Daichi sintió el impulso de estrechar su mano, pero notó el peso de su maletín en la mano libre de la barandilla de metal y lo miró con desdén. Por fin podía ponerle nombre a la cara y desechar el mote. Lo repitió varias veces en su mente, como si temiese olvidarlo, mientras observaba cómo los ojos miel de Sugawara brillaban como si fueran líquidos. Sentía que ese nombre le encajaba a la perfección.

 

  
—Sawamura Daichi.—se presentó con cierta timidez, anteponiéndose a lo que iba a decir.—Quería agradecerte lo del otro día... realmente calmaste mis nervios.  
—Sawamura Daichi.—repitió él con una sonrisa.—¡No es nada! Todos necesitamos un empujoncito de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

 

  
Su voz parecía reír, era evidente que trataba de restar importancia a su acción, aunque en los ojos de Daichi era imprescindible. Incluso seguía buscando qué decir para volcar lo que había significado para él, sin mucho éxito.

 

  
—Sí. Aunque la mayoría no se molesta.—opinó Daichi.—Temía que no hubiese ocasión de agradecértelo, porque no suelo coger el tren al atardecer.  
—¡Yo tampoco!—rió Sugawara.—Más bien no suelo coger el tren.—al ver la confusión en el rostro de Daichi, soltó una débil carcajada.—Voy en coche a todas partes, igual es una mala costumbre. Te estarás preguntando por qué estoy aquí entonces. Tuve un accidente y está en el taller.  
—Oh... lamento escuchar eso.—la expresión de Daichi se ensombreció debido a la incomodidad que le subía por la garganta.  
—¡No pasa nada, de verdad! No fue nada grave, después de todo. Ir en tren es algo emocionante, pero también es un poco incómodo por mi trabajo. Aunque algo bueno tuvo, te conocí a ti.—expresó con una dulce y pequeña sonrisa.  
—Entonces debería dar gracias al accidente, o al taller... ¡bueno, quiero decir, no me alegra que te pasase algo malo pero!—exclamó con nerviosismo, deseando poder dar la vuelta a las palabras que acababa de soltar sin pensar. Se mordió el interior del labio.  
—Está bien, te he entendido... o eso creo.—Sugawara volvió a soltar una risita al ver la expresión avergonzada de Daichi.  
—¿De qué trabajas?—preguntó Daichi intentando hacerle olvidar su penosa afirmación anterior. En su mente seguía recreando con la dulce voz de Sugawara la parte de " _te_ _conocí_ _a_ _ti_ ".  
—Pediatra.—aquella palabra parecía llena de orgullo e ilusión, lo que hizo que Daichi sintiese una sensación cálida en el pecho.—Mis horarios no son... fijos del todo, así que depender del transporte público es algo pesado. ¿Qué hay de ti?

 

  
Sugawara miró hacia arriba al escuchar la voz de megafonía que anunciaba su parada, entonces Daichi recordó con angustia que la última vez compartieron el trayecto de dos paradas muy próximas entre sí. Sugawara le miró con una expresión suplicante, como si se aferrase con las uñas a los instantes que le quedaban juntos, la miel que componía sus ojos se había solidificado. Las preguntas que Daichi preparaba de noche por si volvía a encontrarle se acumulaban en su mente asfixiándola, llegaban a sus labios entreabiertos para morir allí.

 

  
—Me bajo aquí... ¡espero que nos veamos pronto, Sawamura!

 

  
Ni siquiera guardó el libro de Murakami, seguía marcando la página con sus manos cuando cogió el maletín y empezó a andar en dirección a la puerta. Daichi sintió como si le hubieran drenado el aire de los pulmones cuando, de espaldas a él, Sugawara se giró ligeramente para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas relajadas antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

 

  
Una vez se cerraron las puertas, Daichi se dejó caer en el asiento que antes había ocupado Sugawara. Las preguntas que no se ordenaban anteriormente en su presencia se establecieron claramente en su mente, por lo que se llevó una mano a la cara con cierta impotencia. La figura de Sugawara aún se distinguía entre la multitud, y pudo jurar que se había dado la vuelta para mirar al tren en una ocasión. De nuevo volvía a la cuenta de tiempo indefinida, lo que le provocó una débil presión en el pecho que exhaló en un suspiro.

 

* * *

 

  
Cuando iba de camino a su casa, tras haberse bajado del tren y abandonado la estación, andando por calles poco transitadas y amparado por la tenue luz de las farolas, necesitó compartir la experiencia. Al menos así abandonaría su cabeza, no estaría recluida para recordarle cada palabra que podría haber dicho o datos que pudiese haber conseguido. Sabía qué había hecho mal, pero de alguna forma prefería escucharlo de otra persona antes que de él mismo. Que le enfocasen hacia el futuro de alguna forma, ya que él se sentía encerrado en el tren con su iluminación cegadora, las paredes blanco sucio y la noche cerrada esperándole fuera. Con torpeza cogió el móvil y llamó a la primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza.

 

  
—¿Oh?—el tono bromista de Kuroo le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.—¿Qué pasa, Sawamura? ¿Problemas con el ordenador?  
—Acabo de salir de la estación y... me encontré en el tren al chico del tren.—explicó Daichi con voz entrecortada, ignorando la pregunta anterior de su mejor amigo.  
—Por algo se llama chico del tren, ¿no?—soltó Kuroo con una risita.—¡Esas son buenas noticias!—se escuchó cómo tapaba el auricular, provocando que su voz sonase ahogada.—¡Kenma, la tarta de manzana es para el postre!  
—Sí... ya sé cómo se llama, Sugawara Koushi.—rememoró con expresión soñadora.  
—Por tu tono de voz esto parece más grave de lo que creía.—opinó Kuroo.—Bueno, ¿y te ha dado su número?  
—Eh... no.  
—¿Su dirección?—insistió su mejor amigo.  
—Tampoco.  
—¿Algo?  
—Nada.—confesó Daichi con tono derrotado, empezando a andar cabizbajo.—Bueno, sé que es pediatra.  
—Así que ni le has preguntado su número, ni dónde vive... tan solo sabes su nombre y profesión.—recopiló Kuroo de forma burlona.—Vaya, Sawamura. Sabía que eras nulo en este campo, pero esto supera a lo que imaginaba. ¡Ya solo te falta ser un niño para pedirle una cita!  
—¡Creía que el trabajo de los amigos era animar!—se quejó Daichi, alzando la voz más de lo que debería. Sentía cómo la temperatura de su sangre subía.  
—Ahora que has caído, solo te queda levantarte, ¿no? ¡quería llegar a eso!—se justificó Kuroo fingiendo indignación.—De todas formas, si lo has visto hoy... ¿quién dice que no lo volverás a encontrar?  
—Ya... sería mejor si supiese cuándo.  
—Paciencia, paciencia. Dicen que las buenas cosas se hacen de esperar.


End file.
